


Santa...Oh Fuck Baby

by qnqt96



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnqt96/pseuds/qnqt96
Summary: [Script Offer], [M4F], [Strangers to Lovers], [GILF], [Rough Sex], [Car Sex], [Exhibionism], [Oral], [Hair Pulling], [Creampie], [Snowballing], some [After Care],[Sweet Kisses], cringy santa puns, [SFX]This script follows a mall santa after he clocks off for the day. He notices the listener struggling with several shopping bags and decides to lend a hand. There is an immediate attraction and he notices her from earlier in the week, when she came with her children. Her car just happens to be in a back corner of the mall's parking garage and merriment is indeed in the air.





	Santa...Oh Fuck Baby

**Author's Note:**

> [Script Offer], [M4F], [Strangers to Lovers], [GILF], [Rough Sex], [Car Sex], [Exhibionism], [Oral], [Hair Pulling], [Creampie], [Snowballing], some [After Care],[Sweet Kisses], cringy santa puns, [SFX]  
> This script follows a mall santa after he clocks off for the day. He notices the listener struggling with several shopping bags and decides to lend a hand. There is an immediate attraction and he notices her from earlier in the week, when she came with her children. Her car just happens to be in a back corner of the mall's parking garage and merriment is indeed in the air.

“Okay man, I’m heading out. Yep. Yeah, I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. Hey, tell your mom I said happy holidays, okay? Mmhm, you too.”

[Door opening and closing, footsteps sounding. Background chatter]

[Improv a distracted checklist on a grocery list for dinner. Cuts off mid sentence when listener is spotted from behind]

“Oh goodness. How has she not dropped all of those by now? Uh excuse me! Miss? Would you like some help? I just feel like it might be easier if...oh it’s you. I just, I mean I remember you from a few days ago. You brought your son and daughter to pictures, right? Yeah. I’m pretty good at remembering faces, especially one as stunning as yours.”

[Chuckle]

“I’m sorry that was inappropriate. I’m sure your husband would not be pleased with a mall Santa hitting on his wife. Oh? You’re not...married? Oh you’re single? To be blunt, I find that shocking. You’re a beautiful woman, why no partner?”

[Long pause as two sets of footsteps, one heeled, the other booted, sounds]

“I am sorry to hear that. Divorces are harsh and I’m sure that must have been difficult for the children.”

[Pause]

“Well they seemed like happy and healthy kids. I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Uh...where are they now if you don’t mind my asking?”

[Pause]

“Your mother’s house. That makes sense. Wouldn’t want them to see all the gifts they’ll be getting.”

[Pause]

“Oh me? I have a daughter but she’s grown. Mmhm, she’s in her late twenties and she made me a grandfather three years ago. Thank you, thank you. Yes children are blessings. Unfortunately, I won’t get to see them this year. They live back east. Her fiance and her met while she was in college and this year they’re doing Christmas at his parent’s since I got Thanksgiving.”

[Pause]

“No, I never married. My daughter’s mom and I were just..we were too young when we had her and her mom did not want to be a mom. It’s just been me and Peanut for a long time and then I just, I don’t know...never found anything lasting.”

[Sliding doors sound, steps are echoed]

“So where are you parked? Wow, that far away from the door, huh? Good thing I came along to help you. I’m sure you would have dropped these at least twice by now.”

[Soft laughter]

“I’m kidding...kind of. You really did look like you were going to topple over with all of these goodies. Oh nice car. Looks very, uh, spacious. Here, hand me those so you can grab the keys.”

[Rustling, keys jingling, car beeps to unlock] 

“You want these in the trunk? Okay...here let me take those...yeah no problem. I couldn’t very well be Santa and let you carry all these gifts by yourself.”

[Laughing]

“I know, I know that was horrible. I couldn’t help myself though. Oh...um could you please not bite your lip like that? I- so you do it harder?”  
[Improv quick footsteps, a bumping sound as you slam listener against the side of the car]

“Oh...so you want to be naughty? You know I have a list for that? You bought all these gifts for your kids but you’re going to get coal this year.”

[Pause, low laugh]

“You want to know what you have to do to get off the naughty list? Mmm...I can think of a few things. Get on your knees. Yes right here, right now. On your knees.”

[Shuffling sounds, belt buckle being undone and zipper sounds]

“I think you know what you need to do naughty one. Yes, that's for you. It’s been hard for you since I saw your gorgeous face earlier. It was hard for you a couple days ago when I saw you trying to get your children to calm down enough to take a picture. Now...depending on how well you suck me off, Santa-”

[Improv groan, wet suckling noises]

“Oh….fuck baby you’re sucking my cock so damn good. Y-you must really…really want to be on the nice list. Mmm...mmhm...just like that. Don’t forget my balls. Be nice to all of me baby. I’ll be nice to all of you, I prom- oooohhh...fuck me, your mouth is sinful…fuck.”

[Improv face fucking, hair pulling comments]

[Improv to right before climax]

“I don’t want you to swallow immediately. Once all my snowflakes fall into your mouth, I am going to pull your pants and panties down. Then I am going to rub your clit while I suck my cum from your mouth. And then...mmm...and then I am going to snowball this little pussy of yours. I’m going to push my cock deep inside you, and then fuck you into this car until we cum together. You raining down on my cock, our cum dripping down our thighs.Right here in this parking garage. Fuck….fuck baby...yes. Yes hold that mouth open for me, nuaghty one.”

[Improv moans, sounds, and dialog until final climax]

“Was that okay? We I know you didn’t say stop but I just wanted to make sure-”

[Improv kissing]

[Laughter]

“Yes...yes you made it onto the nice list. Here, you can use my hat to clean yourself up. What a mess we made, huh? Wow...no I’ve ever done anything like this before. I mean not in a parking garage directly after work. No. You’re cute when you’re being a smartass.”

[Redressing sounds]

“So uh...um did you, or would you maybe want to exchange numbers? Maybe I could take you out on a real date, in regular clothing? Yeah? Sweet. Here’s my phone...yeah...yep. You have a lovely name. God, never even got your name before we….ugh I’m sorry. Well, I have it now. Yes, I guess you’re right about that, you didn’t ask mine either. Here let me grab the door for you.”

[Step sound, door opening, car sounds]

“Will you text me when you get home? Just to make sure you made it safely. Yeah? Okay. Can I kiss you goodbye? Yeah? Mmm...very nice indeed.”

[Slow kisses]

“Okay, go now before I pull you into the back seat. Mmhm. Have a safe trip.”


End file.
